Healing
by Zero.Elektronik
Summary: Christophe is left injured, and Kyle looks after him. Slash. Done for the 100 theme challenge.


**Done for the 100 theme challenge.**

**Warning: Hints of Slash**

* * *

_"Now go le-'Tophe! 'Tophe! Get out of there, Get out of there now!"_

_"What? What ze fuck eez eet Kyle?!"_

_"'Now! People! Dogs! Get Out!"_

_"What, Where ar-Argh, Sheet! Fuckin' sheet!"_

_"'Tophe!"_

He'd ran as far as he could, as fast as he could back to the van in which his hacker, Kyle, resided. Pulling the doors open, throwing himself into the back, whilst Kyle shut the doors and got the driver to speed off. The mercenary was bleeding heavily, the Jew mentally kicking himself for not watching all of his computer screens set up in the back of the vehicle - now heading back to Christophe's house. As he lay breathing heavily, he held his stomach, pressing hard against it to stop the blood - which quickly got boring ad decided to wipe his bloody hands all over Kyle, which successfully pissed him off. Within twenty minutes they arrived at the Frenchman's house (Luckily, Christophe's mother was away for the weekend), and Kyle, slowly, carried him out and into his room.

Three bullets. One in the stomach, two in the chest. Luckily, none of them had hit anything vital, and though wounded, his organs were okay. Christophe sat on the dirty, stained mattress on the floor and leant against the wall, pulling off the blood, ripped shirt and throwing it into the collective mess on his floor. Kyle returned from the bathroom carrying, what could be considered a rather pathetic, first aid box. He made his way over to the Frenchman and frowned, rummaging through the box.

"You don't have anything to sterilize it with, 'Tophe, or to numb it." Christophe pointed to the cupboard in the corner of his room, Kyle opening it and finding bottles of various vodka, and sighed having to use that to sterilize the wounds, instead, taking with one of Christophe's knives and carving the bullets out - Causing the Frenchman to growl and curse, pouring the alcohol on them and bandaging them up. Kyle hoped that Christophe would be counting himself lucky that he was studying to be a doctor, and could help the best he could to sort out the wounds cleanly and safely - but knew pretty damn sure he was just pissed off about the waste of his alcohol, after all, he'd have gladly left the bullets how they were.

* * *

"_You'll be okay here, right? I've gotta go 'Tophe, I've got so much work to hand in tomorrow, dude, you can't believe. Anyway, Gregory will make sure you don't do something stupid - you need to rest."_

"_Gregory won't come."_

"…_What?"_

"'_e eez een England, mon ami."_

"_Well your mother, then."_

"_You zink I can tell 'er about zis? Ask my muzzer to look after my gunshot wounds wiz out telling' 'er my job?! She eez away for ze month wiz family, too."_

"_...Ah, Godamn it." _

Christophe didn't like staying still. In fact, he didn't like his house much either. So being confined to his house was a small nightmare to him. What made it even worse was being confined to his house, with Kyle. Not that he didn't enjoy his company, no, but Kyle felt the need to tell Christophe useless facts ("_Did you know, no war has been fought where two countries have had McDonalds, 'Tophe."_), to tell him his friends problems ("_Stan still likes Wendy, but Wendy's with Token, And I think Kenny likes Stan, but he won't admit he's gay."_) and to do his studying. After 4 days, Kyle arrived after school to Christophe's house to find him wasted on his floor, fumbling with his lighter trying to light his cigarette, and failing miserably. This ended in a lecture of Kyle about how being drunk and severely injured was a stupid thing to do. After 5 days, the Frenchman had smoked every cigarette in his house - forcing the Jew to go and buy some for him, which didn't end well when he accidentally came home with a pocket full of cigarettes ("_They're Kenny's, I swear!_"). Though, he enjoyed spending the time with Christophe, making fun of his French accent (_which really should have gone by now_), but it was the quiet, awkward moments where he'd bandage the mercenary up, leaning close to him (_You should be more careful, 'Tophe._). Rarely, he'd take this moment to kiss the Jew chastely, leaving him embarrassed and annoyed, most times.

But everyday Kyle would attend to Christophe, cleaning and bandaging his wounds, discussing with Gregory how he'd be out of action for the next few weeks - Something Christophe was against - and spending time with the Frenchman, that he'd rather not do. He appreciated what Kyle was doing for him, even if it drove him insane. It took a few long weeks until Christophe was healed properly.

* * *

"Well, I guess you're free of me now. Take it easy dude, You've got another mission this week and it'll be a be shit if you get shot again - and plus, Gregory's coming back," Kyle rolled his eyes at the last fact, saying his name quick as if it hurt him to say it. The Frenchman stood at his doorway, exhaling the smoke from his broken lips.

"Hey Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

"..Merci, mon ami."


End file.
